


Light of my eyes

by curiumKingyo



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Ableist Language, Bioluminescence, First Kiss, For Comport purposes only, Hermann is adorable, Hurt/Comfort, Kaiju Blue, M/M, Newt is distressed but also adorable, PacRim Minibang 2014, Sharing a Bed, The science here makes absolutely no sense..., lab accident, temporary disability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:11:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiumKingyo/pseuds/curiumKingyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt loses his eyesight after an accident involving Kaiju Blue. Dealing with jerks, painfull medication and all the duresses caused by his hopefully temporary blindness is very difficult - he is very lucky to have Hermann by his side and he knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light of my eyes

Hermann almost looses balance when the high piched alarm begins to blare through the lab. He turns around as much as he can in the slim tier of the ladder, angry yell already reaching his lips. It dies when he sees Newt curled in the floor instead of rushing to the chemical shower. Taking a careful step down he calls for his lab mate, voice barely covering the loud alarm. "Newton? Are you alright?"

To his complete distress Newton doesn't even whimper in response. The biologist just stays there in the floor, half covered in a thick layer of the Blue he was neutralizing. While wobbling down the ladder all Hermann can hope for is that the neutralizing process had been completed before whatever caused the explosion happened.

When he finally reaches Newt the alarm doesn't even bother him anymore, his blood pumping so hard in his ears that any other sound is overwhelmed by it. Gracelessly, he kneels by his partner's side and the fumes that hit his face speak more of toxic Blue than neutralized. He cringes and touches Newt's face, avoiding the broken glasses. "Newton!" He calls again, right at the man's ear. Much to his despair Newt still doesn't respond. He rolls the smaller man and finds most of his face is covered in smudges and splatters of Blue, the left lense of his glasses completely off and a thick layer of the toxic slime covering his eye under the empty frame. Hermann remembers reading the first studies in the effect of Blue in the environment, how many deformities and anomalies it caused. Fear grows in his mind and spurs him into action.

With a charge of adrenaline only true panic enables, Hermann manages to wrestle Newt's still unconscious form to the chemical shower. He turns the faucets open as much as they go and holds the other man under the spray, ice cold at first and smelling strongly of peroxide and something lemony. The water gets warmer and warmer and the pungent smell turns weaker until there is only clean water running down their bodies. Hermann's leg is trembling badly as he holds Newt up under the shower, trying to keep him from swallowing or breathing in the water.

His leg is about to give up when Newton begins to stir and groan. Slowly, the mathematician peels himself away from his lab mate, studying his features. "Newton?" He calls softly, pushing damp hair away from Newt's face.

"Hermann?" The raspy call makes his heart sing in relief. "Is it you? Hermy?"

"Yes Newton, it is me. Are you alright?" Hermann slowly pulls away, allowing Newt some space to breath. "What happened?" He asks softly.

"Dunno..." Newt's answer is mumbled, his hands reaching blindly forward to find Hermann's wet lapels. "Hermann, why are the lights off?"

The relief drains from Hermann's heart and he gently touches Newt's face, turning it so he can study his left eye. It is red and the tiny veins look a purplish color against it, the usually bright green-blue of his iris is discolored and his pupil is almost non existent. "The lights are on, Newton." He says cautiously.

Newton wheezes. "Are... Are they? Really?" There is a rising note of panic in his voice.

"I'm afraid so..." is Hermann's quiet reply. They remain silent, the alarm still ringing and the soft patter of water falling over them the only sounds. "The Blue you were working on..." Hermann says after a long while. "it wasn't completely neutralized I believe."

Newt makes a small despaired sound, head shifting from side to side, eyes unfocused. Hesitantly he reaches up, touches the red and raw spot forming in his face. Hermann tries his best not to make any sound indicating how bad it looked. He knows how Newt is conscious about his looks. "It was mostly neutralized..." Newt says and Hermann doesn't know who he is trying to placate.

"And you weren't exposed for too long, barely a few minutes. Just long enough for me to drag you here." Hermann says and he still doesn't know who is comforting who. "We are in the chemical shower?" Newt half asks, half affirms.

"Yes. It started to beep and clang back to life as soon as the explosion triggered the alarm." Hermann explains. "I remember the last incident we had, you were adamant about the importance of the chemical cleaning to cut off any reactions."

Newt purses his lips, he knows it is a good distance between his workstation and the shower. He is sure dragging him there wasn't the easiest thing Hermann did in his life. "Yes, it is very important, you may have saved my life." He drops his hand and lets it rest over Hermann's soaked chest. "Thank you."

Hermann makes a 'never mind' face and then realized Newt couldn't see it. "No need to thank me, you'd do the same I'm sure." The biologist nods fervently, splashing droplets of water all around. "I'll leave you just a minute, ok?" Hermann says while slowly walking away. "This alarm is driving me crazy..." Newt nods and let go of him.

Hermann limps to the spot he had picked Newt in and retrieves his cane before crossing the lab and finally turning the alarm off. The silence echoes. He looks at Newt, slumping under the shower, slowly washing any remnants of Blue from his hair.

The sound of water mingles with the rhythmic tap of his came as he makes his way back to the shower. He stops by the supplies shelf, picks a towel for himself and another one to Newt. His soaked clothes are getting cold and his leg is starting to act up but he still manages to get to the shower area. He hands the towel with no words and when Newton makes no move to take it he feels his chest itching. "Newton I'm here." He says, touching Newt's shoulder. "I brought a towel."

"Thank you man" Newt says in a flat voice, running his hand against the wall until he finds the faucets and turning the shower off. He stretches his hand forward and Hermann places the towel there and begins to dry his own hair, purposefully avoiding watching his friend carefully drying his sore face with the rough towel.

They are finally dry enough for Hermann to allow them out of the tiled shower area when someone arrives at the lab. "Doctors, what is the emergency?" Mako asks as soon as she enters the room, Tendo and Hercules right after her.

"Small explosion, already contained." Newt says, the right side of his face turned in the general direction of her voice.

"Man, the alarm kept ringing for more than 15 minutes..." Tendo informs, still worried. Newt frowns, calculating how much of that time he spent covered in toxic Kaiju slime.

"Are you sure everything is under control?" Hercules asks, and Hermann notices he has a fire extinguisher in hand.

"Yes, thank you, Ranger." The mathematician says, putting a protective arm across Newt's back. "As you can see both Doctor Geiszler and I need to chance since the incident led us to the chemical shower." Hercules is the first one to nod and leave. Tendo spares a moment longer looking at Newt who is still staring blindly in the general direction of the door, but he also leaves with no further words.

Mako, however, looks pensively at them before asking in a polite tone. "Doctors, may I contact the med bay?"

Hermann hesitates for a while and Newt scratches his eyes, leaning a bit against him. The left side of his face is not only red but covered in rashes, the green color of his eye muted and pale. "Yes, please Miss Mori, that would be truly helpful." She nods.

"I'll get them warned. You go change and get warm." Hermann nods too and she leaves. Newt wheezes and slumps against him, hiding his face in Hermann's damp vest.

"Did... Did they notice?" Newt asks as Hermann gently takes his arm and begins to steer him to the scientists' quarters.

"Tendo and Ranger Hansen not, but Mako probably did but was too polite to comment upon it."

"Yeah, she's the best." The smaller man says, following Hermann's slow pace down the corridor.

Thankfully Newt knows well enough the way and only once Hermann had to grip his arm tighter and steer him away from an obstacle. They reach their shared living space quickly and Hermann leaves Newt right in front of his room's door. "Do you want help in there?" He asks cautiously. Newt shivers and says after a moment. "Eh... Just pick me some clothes I can change by myself."

Hermann opens the door to the expected mess that is Newt's room. He guides the biologist into the cluttered space, using his cane to push things out of their way. Newt sits at the edge of the bed and keeps tapping his feet together while waiting. It takes some time but eventually Hermann finds clean briefs and pants and a shirt he places neatly by Newt's side. "Do you want to take a proper shower?" He asks and Newt considers the question for a while.

"Later, I want to go to med bay soon." He touches his sore eye thoughtfully and Hermann nods, impressed with Newt's sense of urgence. "What did you got me?"  
  
"Underwear, faded jeans and a shirt with EVA 01 in the front."  
  
"I don't know what impresses me more Hermy, you picking a cool outfit or you knowing EVA 01." Newton snickers.  
  
"It may be a shock to you Newton but I am the same age as you and grew up watching the same shows, of course I know Shin Seiki Evangerion."  
  
"Oh lord you even use the japanese title! What a dork!" Hermann rolls his eyes. "I'll leave now, I need to change too."  
  
Newton nods and Hermann retreats to his blessedly clean and organized room. The cold water clinging to his clothes make his hips ache and he really could use a hot shower but he wants to accompany Newt to med bay, so he postpones the bath. He hangs his wet clothes neatly over the back of a chair and dries himself again with a softer towel before slipping back into his usual slacks and sweatervest.  
  
When he goes back to the small shared living room Newt is no where to be seen, he worries that his friend might have passed out again but before he decides to go to his room and check the door opens and Newt scrambles out of it. His shirt is turned inside out and Hermann takes a second to marvel at Newt's skill to create chaos out of every situation. The loose collar shows that the red harsh on his face goes down to his neck, stopping at what the mathematician believes to be the line of his unbuttoned shirt collar.  
  
"Hermann?" Newt asks after he closes his door, eyes still pale and unfocused. "Here, Newton." He follows the voice and stands a step away from Hermann, hesitant in keep moving. The taller man reaches for him, gently touching his shoulder. "Shall we go?" He asks, already turning to the door.

Newt makes a small sound and Hermann turns back to face him. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I... I need some shoes..." Hermann isn't sure he is blushing or if it is just the redness caused by the Blue burns. He clears his throat awkwardly and looks down at Newt's bare feet, his toes curling against the cold floor.  
  
"I'm really sorry Newton! I completely forgot it." He pats Newt's arm and goes back into the chaotic room, turning piles of dirty clothes and scattered papers with his cane until he finds a pair of shoes. Not actually shoes, but a pair of crocs. He can't quite believe that Newt, with all his wannabe rock star style had crocs, but there they are. He picks them and gaits back to where Newt was still waiting.  
  
"Here, I found your some crocs." He is delighted by the undignified squeak that leaves Newt's mouth. "They were the only shoes I could find, other than your boots but they are wet and there is no way I'll let you wear those."  
  
The biologist grumbles but taps his feet awkwardly against the floor until he finds the crocs and slips into them.  
  
The way to the med bay is harder. Newt doesn't know it quite well and Hermann finds it difficult to steer him and lean on his cane at the same time. He ends up leaning heavily against Newton, using his cane just as a secondary support. They walk slowly down the corridors and with each passing minute Newt feels more and more uncomfortable, complaining with every new step. _You're too heavy for someone so thin._   _I bet we're taking the longer way there._ Hermann just keeps silent and tries his best to move faster.  
  
Finally they reach their destination, Hermann already tired, a thin sheen of sweat forming at the nape of his neck.  
  
"Oh, here you are. What have you done now?" The medical officer asks when they enter the room. He is looking at Newt, whose eyes are fixed in an unseen point in front of him. Hermann clears his throat and guides Newton to one chair, sitting in the other beside him. "We had a small explosion at the lab." He says, wiping his face and looking at the doctor seriously. "Doctor Geiszler is currently... devoid of his vision."  
  
"Isn't it just because he's not wearing his glasses?" The man asks in a jokingly voice that causes Hermann to frown. Newton's head snap in his direction and he growls. "I'm just asking... Come here Geiszler let me take a closer look." He goes to the work bench and start putting some instruments over a tray but makes no move to help Newt get to him.  
  
Sighing, Hermann stands up again and touches Newt shoulder gently. "Come, Newton..." Newt stands up and wraps a hand around Hermann's elbow allowing the taller man to guide him across the unknown room.  
  
The doctor waits as Hermann helps Newt sit in the gurney. When the mathematician stays close to his friend, the medical officer unceremoniously shucks him away causing him to stumble and curse. Newt turns around, trying to locate Hermann but the doctor grasps his chin and forces his face forward. "Stay out of the way if you please Gottlieb. Now keep still Geiszler, lets see the damage you made."  
  
With gloved hands he turns Newt's face left and right, occasionally poking or scrapping his sore skin. Newt hisses in pain as he does so but the man merely tsks and keeps prodding around. "This was not caused by fire..."  
  
"No." Newt says between gritted teeth. "The explosion caused some Blue to splatter over me."  
  
The doctor takes a big step back, putting his hands away from his body as if they were covered in poison. "What? How did you allow this to happen?" He reaches for the tray and snaps a second pair of gloves on. He takes a small flashlight and with the other hand holds Newt's eyelids open. Hermann bites his lip, concerned as he watches Newt's hands curl into fists. Slowly, he comes closer and places a cold hand over Newt's. The medical officer flashes the light on Newt's eyes a few times, Hermann watches his pupils dilate and contract and a relieved sigh escapes his lips.  
"Well, I don't know what happened here but it seems like the optical nerve is still intact." The man says, leaning away from them. "Your pupils are working fine but it seems like your eye lenses are damaged, even the color of the irises seem dull."  
  
"So, is it like a Blue-induced cataract?" Newt asks eagerly. "Can it be cured?"  
  
"It is a state similar to cataract yes, but there is no physical particles clouding the lenses so there is nothing to remove surgically." He answers picking a scalpel and a glass plate. "I'll prescript some eye drops and pray they work. Heaven knows what good you'd do here if you were disabled..."  
  
This time it is Hermann's hand that tightens. "Doctor Geiszler would still be an important member of our research team even if he was to stay blind." He says in a low, controlled voice.  
  
The doctor looks briefly at Hermann and says nothing. "I'll take some skin samples, Geiszler, stay put." Newt doesn’t move a muscle as he scraps his cheek with the scalpel and catches the fallen skin in the glass plate. He puts another glass slide over it and writes 'Geiszler N.' on them before placing them on the tray.  
  
As he goes to the desk retrieve some medicines from a drawer, Hermann watches the pink rash on Newt's face turn an angry red at the spot the doctor had scrapped. Newt still doesn't move nor speak, face blank as he stares blindly at the floor. "Newton, are you alright?" Hermann asks quietly.  
  
After a long while Newt turns a bit in his direction, eyes still far from meeting Hermann's. "What if I don't get better?" He says in a thread of voice, his bottom lip quivering. Hermann's heart tightens and he is glad Newt can't see the distress on his face. "I was serious Newton, if such thing would come to be you'd still be an invaluable member of the K-Sci division."  
  
"Don't patronize me, Hermann." He hisses, suddenly shaken out of his melancholy. "I'd be kicked out of this 'Dome so fast I wouldn't know what happened. You know I'm not actually a people pleaser, everybody puts up with me only because of what my work can offer. You take that from me, I'm useless as a crooked nail."

Newt's eyes seem to shine and Hermann notices tears forming at the corners but the biologist is quick to wipe them out. He stands up alone and takes a small step forward, rubbing his face before asking, in a small voice. "Could you please take me to my room?"  
  
Hermann rises as fast as he can and touches his elbow lightly. Newt holds his arm and Hermann guides him to the office area where the doctor is waiting with some medicines and a prescription. He has an amused look on his face as he watches Hermann struggle to get the paper and the medicines while leaning on his cane and guiding Newt at the same time.  
  
Once again they walk slowly through the corridors but this time they cross paths with many officers heading back after the day shift. Most of them ignore the odd scientists but more than one throw concerned glances at them. Hermann just swallows and pulls Newt with him in silence, hopping people would take it that Newt was helping him and not the other way around. He is used to their pitiful glances and he doesn't want Newt to be subject to them.  
  
Newt keeps quiet all the way to their rooms, occasionally smacking his lips impatiently and scratching the harsh on his neck, but not once he open his mouth to complain. Hermann accepts this as the apology he knows it to be. When they arrive he opens Newt's room and guide him inside. Once settled in his bed Newton slumps there and buries his face in the unkept duvet. Hermann busies himself clearing some space on Newt's bedside table for his medicaments. When he is done he turns and sees the pitiful state Newt is in: shoulders shaking, hands closed in tight fists, legs close to his chest. Hermann breathes deeply, the sight causing his lungs to shrink.  
  
He sits by his friend's side and hesitates for a moment or two before gently laying his hand on the quivering small of his back. "Please Newton, don't be like this..." He says in a soft voice. "I'm sure everything will work out fine, that doctor is a jerk he knows nothing about Blue relate diseases." Newt doesn't react, still hiding his face in the pillow . "Unlike you, he is not a worldwide known and respected Kaiju researcher." He adds and just as he's foreseen this seems to make Newt calm a bit.  
  
"You know what, you are right." Newt says, slowly emerging from the depths of his coccoon. "I bet he never studied the chemical composition of Blue or figured out a way to neutralize it or how to use it in a benefic way."  
  
"I'm certain he didn't." Hermann agrees fondly. "But you did."  
  
"Yes I did!" Newt's eyes finally seem to shine again and he smiles beautifully. He is turned in Hermann's direction but still far from looking directly at his face.  
  
"I'm here, Newton." The taller man tilts his head into the right angle with a light touch to his cheek. Much to his surprise, Newt catches his hand, squeezes it and hides a smile against the dry palm. "Yes, you are..." Newt breathes before letting the hand slip from his grasp.  
  
Hermann once more is glad Newt can't see his face, an undeniable blush reaching his so characteristics cheekbones.  
  
A comfortable silence stretches between them as Hermann reads the doctor's prescriptions while Newt chews on his thumbnail, mind already far gone fuelled by Hermann's words. The doctor's handwriting is as bad as any joke could make one believe and it takes a few minutes for Hermann to find out the time Newt should take his medicines and eye drops.  
  
"You've got three different eye drops, an antibiotic, an antihistaminic and an ointment for the harsh." He says, watching in mild amusement as Newt's face turns sour at each new item on the list. "Do you think you can handle it?"  
  
"Hermy, I don't remember to take an aspirin when I have a headache." He says softly. "Do you really believe I can handle all this shit?"  
  
Hermann pretends to consider the question before replying. "I can hope... The doctor prescribed four days with these meds and then you must go back there to check your progress." Hermann informs. "I could set an alarm to remind you to take the meds." He offers, folding the paper and setting it on the bedside table.  
  
"Or..." Newt begins hesitantly. "You could stay here and help me..."  
  
Newt's blinded eyes are cast low, a blush tint spreading across his cheeks and ears. Hermann swallows audibly. "Thi... This can be... Arranged?" He stammers, throat suddenly dry. Newt smiles at him, this time managing to look at the right place. "Awesome." He replies softly.  
  
"I... I'll go to my room fetch what I'll need." He informs, standing up in slightly shaky legs. "Will you be okay for a moment or so?"  
  
"Sure thing, dude." Newt states confidently. "It won't take too long, right?"  
  
"Not at all." Hermann affirms, resisting the urge to pet Newt's messy hair before leaving.  
  
As he leaves the room, he leans heavily against the wall, an impossible smile refusing to leave his face. He takes a deep breath to steady himself and goes to his own room.  
  
There, he skillfully uses his cane to fish a small case from under the bed. First, he picks an outfit for the following day and places it neatly inside the case. Next he throws his own meds and toiletries over the clothes. As it is still early he also packs his tablet, hoping to get some data analyzed since the whole afternoon was lost because of the accident. As he retrieves his sleepwear from under the pillow he begins to giggle, _it's the sleepover I never had as a kid_ , he muses hiding the bubbling laughter in the folds of his pajamas.  
  
When he comes back into Newt's room he finds the other scientist laying in the bed, legs stretched upward and resting against the wall, head hanging upside down at the edge of the mattress.  
  
"Hermann is that you?" His eyes are closed and it hurts to think that it makes no difference, he wouldn't know who had arrive even if they were open.  
  
"Yes it is me Newton." He places the case beside the bed and carefully sits by Newt's side. As his weight causes the mattress to dip, Newt rolls in his direction, face pressing against his arm and legs flopping behind him. "You were gone for ages..." The biologist complaints.  
  
"It was hardly more than 5 minutes, Newton."  
  
"I don't think so." Newt whines. "Perhaps I have a different, more accurate perception of time now!"  
  
"You were bored." Hermann concludes with a fond smile tugging his lips.  
  
"To deeeeeath!" Newt squirms childishly and Hermann notices his tablet laying by his side. He picks it and gently taps Newt's head with it.  
  
"What were you trying to do with your tablet?"  
  
"Read." He moans, sitting by Hermann's side. "I once received a paper from Doctor Cristina Gomez, a biologist from Spain and she had an interesting research on Blue and how it affects organiz matter. I wanted to get a closer look at it."  
  
"This seems like a good place to start." Hermann agrees, flipping the tablet in his hands. "But how are you going to read it?"  
  
"I'm not going to _read_ it." Newt replies rolling his dull eyes. "I'll listen to it, Hermy. I installed a software that read text files for me. Sometimes I listen to them while working because it help me realize, you know, previously unrelated things may work together and all..."  
  
Hermann hums in agreement. "Would you like me to open her paper here for you?"  
  
"Yeah man, that would be great! The password is..."  
  
"Oh-eight-one-oh." Hermann says, entering the numbers that indeed unlock the tablet.  
  
Newt squeaks. "How did...?" Hermann snorts and shakes his head. "Please Newton, it is K-Day it wasn't even difficult to find." Newt pouts like a child and Hermann fights the urge to pinch his cheek. "And don't forget that I've known you for almost ten years, I know you quite well."  
  
Newt pouts a little longer but moves closer when the tablet turns on. "Go to the text editor on the bottom of the screen." He instructs and waits for the beep the program does when launched. "Now go to files, open and search for the directory 'Inspirations'. Then you'll have to look for her paper manually I believe, but it is easy to find they are all sorted by the author's last name."  
  
Hermann does as he is told, scrolling the files on the directory until he got to the one Newt asked. He pauses for a moment before opening it, finger hovering over the icon. "You have some of my articles and papers here..."  
  
"Of course I do." Newt says, shrugging and looking in the wrong direction. "I want to be inspired by the best."  
  
Hermann hides his face despite the fact that Newt can't see him anyway. He mutters a quiet thank you before opening the file. "Do you want to listen to all of it or do you want some specific topic?"  
  
"Just skip the introductions and flatteries." He replies, listening attentively as Hermann selected the text and pasted it to the reading software. A mechanical voice begins to read the paper as Hermann passes the tablet back to Newt. "Would you mind if I listened to it out loud?"  
  
Hermann shakes his head negatively and when Newt pokes him for an answer he speaks properly. "Not at all. I'll sit by the desk I have to sort some data Tendo sent me earlier. If you need anything just call me, okay?" Newt nods and flops back into bed, holding the tablet near his ear. For an hour or so they work in relative silence, the disembodied voice echoing in the room until Newt calls for Hermann.  
  
"What is it, Newton?"  
  
"I'm wondering if you'd mind fetching some food at the mess? I'm kinda starving here." He taps his fingers against the still talking tablet and looks vaguely at Hermann's direction.  
Hermann bites his lower lip. A trip to the mess is always a bit tiresome, and bring food for the two of them would prove to be quite a challenge. It would probably be easier to help Newt into the mess and eat their meal there but he couldn't force the other man to leave his room and parade around the 'Dome in his current state. He is about to speak when Newt flails and shakes his head vigorously. "I'm sorry Hermann, it was a stupid request. I should have considered it better before asking, I think I've got some crackers somewhere here I can handle it..."  
  
He stands up and moves hesitantly for a while but Hermann comes to his aid and sets him back in the bed. "If you don't mind, I believe we have some bread and cheese on the kitchenette I can make you a sandwich." Newton blushes and scratches his face awkwardly. "I could use one myself." Hermann adds gently and Newt seems to relax. "Yeah, sandwich sound great!"  
  
Hermann smiles down at him and moves to the door. "I'll be in the kitchenette, if you want something just call, I'll keep the door open."  
  
Newt regrets not being able to take notes while listening to Doctor Gomez's paper, he decides to get his voice recorder later. For the time being he just pays attention trying to memorize the key points. He hears the tapping of Hermann's cane getting closer and the smell of grilled cheese fills the air. Excitedly, he sits at the edge of the mattress, like a child waiting for a snack. "They smell good!" He says extending his arms and making grabby hands.  
  
Hermann manages to put the plate filled with still hot sandwiches over a pile of book on the desk. "There is no way you'll eat those in bed. Come here Newton, let's eat in the desk."  
  
Newt whines but stands up and takes a few steps in the right direction. Hermann reaches for him and helps him sit in the chair, pulling a second one for himself. He takes Newt's hand and places a grilled cheese there for him. They eat in silence, the tablet still reading to no one in particular.  
  
After dinner they go back to work, Hermann still at the desk and Newt back in the bed. Another hour or so passes when Newt yawns loudly. Stretching his back he asks the time.  
  
"It is 21:40." Hermann answers, looking back at his friend. Newt taps the tablet absentmindedly. "I'm so sleepy." He says, stifling another yawn. "But it is still early..."  
  
"Light keeps people up." Hermann says, getting up to take the tablet from Newt and turn it off. "It's been hours since you last saw light, your brain must believe it is way past your bed time." Newt nods in agreement. "Here, let me help you to the bathroom." Hermann offers and Newt promptly jumps up and searches for him. Hermann picks his own tooth brush and paste, and allows Newt to grab his arm.  
  
They go to Newt's bathroom and Hermann is only mildly surprised by the amount of hair products he has there. Hermann puts paste on Newt's tooth brush and goes on to brushing his own teeth. By the end Newt has a huge tooth paste stain on his shirt and a stubborn refusal to floss. "I cut my gums when I see what I'm doing, I'm not flossing blindly!" So he talks about his first ideas concerning his cure while Hermann flosses. They go back to the bedroom and Newt promptly shucks his jeans off and lays in bed, pulling the comforter up to his waist.  
  
"You must apply the eye drops and the ointment before going to sleep." Hermann tells Newt just as the man finds a comfortable position. Newt groans and sits back, looking up with his usually bright eyes now painfully opaque.  
  
"Could you help a brother out?" Newt asks but Hermann is already opening the first eye drop and preparing to apply it. The process is long and messy, Newt being every bit of a child as it was expected of him. Hermann's patience is wearing thin when he finally drips the last bit of medicament on Newt's eyes. Applying the ointment is much easier, it smells a bit like honey and Newt actually smiles under the gently ministration. He takes the pills dry as Hermann cleans the ointment from his hands. When they are done he flops back into bed with a peaceful expression on his glossy face.  
  
"Would you mind if I keep up a little longer?" Hermann asks, going back to the desk where he left his tablet. "Not at all man! If I start to snore just throw something at me and I'll stop." He says playfully, causing Hermann to snort a bit.  
  
The clock reads 1AM when Hermann finally decides to stop for the night. He saves the file he's been working on and changes into his faded sweatpants and t-shirt, he briefly wonders how Newt would react if he could see his sleeping attire. He looks at Newt's sleeping form, his foam stained shirt bunching up around his waist showing the tattoos on his abdomen. Hermann's never seen them, only their pale impression against Newt's wet shirt earlier that day in the chemical shower. He takes his time, imagining how they connected with the ones on his arms and the one he certainly had on his chest. Suddenly he realizes just how inappropriate it is to ogle over his sleeping friend, specially when he wants more than just his friendship.  
  
After a few calming breathes he turns the lights off and climbs in bed by Newt's side. He falls asleep in no time, the slow rhythm of Newt's breath lulling him.  
  
He isn't sure of what woke him up, but the bed is rocking softly and there is a weeping sound cutting the silence of the night. He turns around to look at the clock, almost 3 in the morning... Sleep still tugs at his eyes but he decides to investigate that soft sound before going back to his dreams. The LED numbers in the clock provide enough light for him to see Newt curled into a tight ball by his side. His shoulders are shaking as he muffles sobs into the pillow. Hermann lays a hesitant hand on his back and Newt freezes for a second before leaning slightly into the touch.  
  
"Newton, what happened?" Hermann asks in a very soft voice. "Did you have a nightmare?"  
  
"The only nightmare is opening my eyes and remaining in the dark!" Newt all but screams back. If Hermann wasn't so genuinely concerned about Newt's health he would chastise him form being overdramatic.  
  
"I'm sure everything will be fine." He reassures the crying man, his hand now rubbing Newt's back comfortingly. "We will keep the treatment and search for new options. If by the end of these four days you don't get any better I swear we're taking every day of vacation the PPDC owes us and we'll consult with every Kaiju researcher until we find a cure!"  
  
Newt turns around and presses his wet face into Hermann's chest. The taller man wraps his arms tightly around his still sobbing friend. "You'll get over it, Newton. I have plenty of faith in you."  
  
"Thank you, Hermann..." Newt murmurs, rising his face to meet Hermann's even if he couldn't actually see him.  
  
Unexpectedly, Hermann snorts when he does so. He tries valiantly to hide it but small bursts of laughter insist in erupt from his chest. "I'm sorry Newton, this is hardly the kind of comfort you need but... oh I don't know if you'll love it or hate it."  
  
"What is it, Hermann? You're making me nervous!"  
  
"Prepare yourself," Hermann says clearing his throat. "Your tears are bioluminescent."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your tears. They are bioluminescent."  
  
"Seriously, man?!" All traces of angst vanish as he touches his wet cheeks and sniffs the tears. "I should take some samples! Do you have a handkerchief? Never mind, it would contaminate the sample. I'll have to cry tomorrow at the lab - you could hit me with your cane or something..." He stops talking and a big grin spreads on his face. "Take a picture!"  
  
"Are you sure you want a picture of you crying?"  
  
"Bioluminescent tears!" He squeals in lieu of answering.  
  
Hermann can't help but smile as he turns the headlight on and turns the tablet back on to use the camera. They end up with at least a dozen pictures since Newton couldn't decide what expression to make. "Once you get your eyesight back you can choose the best and we can have it printed." He offers, putting the tablet away and slipping back into bed.  
  
"Please Hermann, they are all good; we'll have them all printed!" Newt says scooting closer and resting his face on Hermann's shoulder before drifting back into unconsciousness.  
  
The next morning, Newt wakes up alone in the bed but the mattress by his side is still warm to the touch. He smiles a bit before finally opening his eyes, only to be disappointed by the darkness that still clung to his vision. Sighing, he sits up and calls for Hermann.  
  
When the mathematician doesn’t respond Newt can't help but to feel a bit anxious - what if something happened? An attack or malfunction on their lab? What if Hermann couldn't get back and he was to be isolated on the bedroom for who knows how long? He is almost hyperventilating when he notices the rhythmic sound of the shower, mixed with what probably is Hermann muttering to himself.  
Relief washes over him and he lays back on the bed, hand tracing the rashes over his cheeks. They don't feel so rough as they did before and he can't help but feel optimistic. The shower stops and he hears small noises coming from the bathroom, bare feet moving around the tiled space, the faucet being turned on and off in the sink, more muttering. After a moment the door opens and closes and Hermann greets him when he smiles up at the new comer.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" He asks, moving around in the bedroom while Newt stays on the bed, legs crossed and elbows resting over his bent knees.  
  
"Surprisingly, yes." He says, twisting his fingers in his lap. "You?"  
  
"Yes, thank you." Hermann touches his shoulder softly. 'Would you like to take a shower before breakfast?" Newt nods enthusiastically and gets up allowing Hermann to lead him to the bathroom and set the water for him. "I'll look for some clothes for you and leave them over the toilet, is it okay?"  
  
"More than okay!" Newt quips stripping off his shirt and shimming out of his underwear before entering in the shower and closing the plastic curtain. Hermann does his best to not squeak when Newt shamelessly strips off in front of him and forcefully avoids considering what the gesture means. _If_ it means anything... He leaves the bathroom with the first off-key notes of Newt's shower show.  
  
Newt hears Hermann getting in the bathroom and leaving again a few moments later. He soaps his body and fumbles with the numerous bottles in the shower until he finally takes one he is sure to be shampoo. After he finishes washing his body and hair he slides his hand down the moist wall until his fingers reach the towel. He dries and carefully steps out of the shower area, quickly reaching for the clothes Hermann left for him over the toiled. It takes a while but he manages to dress up properly and leave the bathroom using the wall as guide.  
  
"Oh, come here Newton." Hermann takes Newt's outstretched hand and pulls him to sit on a chair. Newt sits there trying to follow Hermann with his blinded eyes, using the tapping of his cane as a signal. "Tendo came here while you were showering, he said we were absent from the last two meals in the mess so he came to check if everything was alright. He also brought us bagels." He says holding Newt's hand and placing the bagel on its palm. As Newt takes a bite of it he feels a warm mug being pressed to the back of his hand, he takes it and inhales the strong scent of coffee before taking a sip. It is a bit too sweet for his taste but he knows this is how Hermann takes it so he accepts gratefully.  
  
"I'll fetch the eye drops and the rest of your meds." New nods and listens as he crosses the room to pick the meds, the steps punctuated by the tap of the cane. The sounds grow closer and Newt looks up, already waiting for the soft touch of Hermann's hands on his face. The touch comes and he opens his eye as wide as he can. "Your glasses broke when you fell." Hermann says, gently pulling his eyelids open and dripping the first eye drops. "Do you have a replacement? Or do you need a new one?"  
  
"The old ones are in the drawer, they'll do for a while." He fights to close his eyelids when the eye drop made his eyes sting. Hermann allows him to close his eye for a moment, he even blows cold air over the closed lids to soothe the sting. Newt shivers and takes another bite of his bagel to keep from saying something embarrassing. When they are done with the eye drops Hermann gives him the pills and moves on to apply the honey smelling ointment on the rashes.  
  
"Your skin looks a lot better today, Newton." He says, fingers spreading a thin layer of paste over Newt's cheeks. "It feels better." Newt admits, carefully stuffing the rest of the bagel in his mouth. "Do you want another bagel?" Hermann asks, pulling the chair by Newt's side and sitting there. Newt replies simply opening his mouth wide enough for him to push another one in.  
  
They finish their breakfast in silence, the ruffling of pages suggesting that Hermann was reading the newspaper. Hermann guides Newt back to the bathroom where they brush their teeth. Hermann is flossing when Newt asks him to go to the lab. "I want to get my voice recorder and take some samples of those rad shiny tears. Also, I believe you'd like to have some work done, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, I did little progress yesterday. I have a lot to do back in the lab." Newt instinctively reaches for Hermann's arm, they retrieve their tablets and make their way to the lab, Newt telling about possible cures for his blindness.  
  
At the lab newt choses to sit in the couch instead of using his cluttered desk. Hermann loads Doctor Gomez's paper for him to listen and sticks small pieces of plastic adhesive over the play and pause keys on the tablet's screen so Newt can stop the reading to record his own notes with the voice recorder. Being in the lab brings a sense of productivity and familiarity that soothes Newt and gives him his habitual brand of energy.  
  
At the end of the morning Hermann comes down his ladder to apply the eye drops once more. Thankfully the whole process gets easier each time and after a few minutes and almost no stress they are done with it. Hermann gives him water and his pills and asks if he wants to go to the mess or if he'd rather eat in the lab.  
  
"Would you mind getting me something to eat here?" He asks hesitantly. "I still have a lot to listen and think here, also... I don't want to go around The 'Dome like this. It would ruin my rock star status."  
  
Hermann smiles fondly. "I understand. It will be difficult to bring food for both of us, do you mind of I eat there and bring your lunch later?" Newt shakes his head and slouches further in the couch, spreading his legs un a way Hermann is glad to watch without the risk of being caugh. He lets his eyes linger a bit over Newt's relaxed form before clearing his throat and saying goodbye to his lab mate.  
  
Once Newt read that you can sense when someone is looking at you, even if you can't see them. He never quite believed it, but in that moment he somehow knew Hermann had stared at him. He wonders of it was a regular put-yourself-together-Dr. Geiszler look or of it was something else. For a moment he entertains the thought of being subjected to Hermann's loving gaze instead of his frowns and exasperated eye rolls. He finally snorts at himself and hits the play on his tablet.  
  
Hermann comes back almost an hour later and Newt's stomach growls when the smell of food reaches him. "How was lunch?" He asks, pausing the voice recorder.  
  
"It was good." Newt scrabbles to sit in a proper position. "Mako!" He squeaks and she giggles a bit, good heartdly.  
  
"When I saw Doctor Gottlieb alone I worried about you and when he told you were in the lab I offered to come with him, help bring food to you." Newt can pratically hear her sweet smile and smiles back. "And Hermann?"  
  
"I'm here Newton." The answer comes far closer than he expects, Hermann touching him and guiding him to his own desk where Mako had placed the tray.  
  
"What did you get me, Hermy?" He asks, sliding his hands over the desktop searching for the plate. "Meat loaf, mashed potatos and green beans." Mako says, her voice coming from a point by his back, probably near Hermann's chalkboard.  
  
"Green beans?!" He moans, fiding the fork and poking the food. By the texture he believes it is the meat loaf so he takes a forkful and shoves it in his mouth.  
  
"Yes Newton, green beans." Hermann sighs, voice still very close to Newt. "Which I expertly hid among the mashed potatos so you can't eat around them."  
  
Newt moans and kicks his legs like a child and Mako giggles in the background. "Did you find anything helpful in that paper, Newton?" Hermann finally asks and Newt swallows a mouthful of potatos and beans before speaking.  
  
"Yes, actually I did!" He smiles excitedly. "As you may know, most of Kaiju physiology, specially Blue, is based on elements that don't belong to Earth. When they are alive they create a micro atmosphere that estabilizes their molecule structure, but as soon as they die these unknown elements break into simplier atomic chains that bond with the surrounding elements. Doctor Gomez believes this is yet another weapon, even in their death they destroy what's around them. She conducted a study that suggests this simplier molecules bond in the same way regular Earth elements do and therefore basic chemistry can be used to revert the bondings and return the enviroment to its original state."  
  
"This is good news." Newt hears relief in Hermann's voice. "It also explains the bioluminescence last night."  
  
"It does!" Newt agrees excitedly. "Actually, the tears may show exactly what kick ass alien elements are clouding my eyes."  
  
"Consequentially showing the way to undo this." Mako completes and the three of them smile, Newt quickly shovelling the rest of his lunch down his throat as Hermann cleans the biology work station and Mako prepares the glass slides and reactive markers.  
  
Despite biology, specially xenobiology, being far from their area of expertise, Hermann and Mako prove to be competent and well versed in the lab. They help collect Newt's tears and, under his instructions, Mako prepares different glass slides with several reagents. Hermann uses the centrifuge to separate the water from the suspended particles and analyse them in the electronic myicroscope.

"I'm afraid my chemistry is a bit rusty." Hermann admits after a long while looking into the microscope. "Maybe we should ask for someone with a bit more knowledge to do this?"  
  
"We are not asking Doctor Asshole for his help." Newt says categorically, causing Mako to frown and make a questioning face at Hermann.

"The doctor on duty at med bay yesterday." He clarifies. "He was a bit of a jerk to Newton."

"No. He was a lot of a jerk." Newt corrects, turning in their direction with a displeased expression. "And to you too, Hermann."

Hermann doesn't deny it and Mako looks sympathetically at them. "Maybe we could send the analysis to Doctor Gomez? She may be able to figure out a way to reverse the reaction." She suggests and Newt nods thoughtfully.

"Yes, we should do it. Doctor Gomez and I exchanged some e-mails before and we met in a symposium once. She seem not to loath me as many people in the field do." He smiles a bit. "She even said my tattoos are cool!"  
  
Mako then proceeds to photograph and record their results so they can be sent to Doctor Gomez. Newt is excitedly talking to her, telling about the symposium he and the other Kaiju researcher met; the two of them so focused on their conversation they don't notice the trace of hurt in Hermann's face. The mathematician swallows hardly, banishing thoughts of Newt and an interesting Spanish scientist bonding over Kaiju goo and tasteless tattoos. He records the electronic microscope's analysis and send the file to Newt's e-mail before going back to his chalkboard.  
  
Mako leaves them after gathering all the data Newt needs, she waves them goodbye promissing to come back the following day. Newt is back at the couch and Hermann at the chalkboards, his misplaced anger already vanished. After a while Newt finally speaks, calling out for Hermann. "Could you help me writting the e-mail to Doctor Gomez?"  
  
"Yes, of course." He answers, a bit dryly. "Let me just finish it here..." It takes him another several minutes to finish the line of code he was trying to make work; and another few moments before he felt like going down and helping Newt. He knows he is being childish and not helpful at all, but he can't help it right now. He was getting used to the idea of Newt depending on him and having someone else helping him felt strangely like betrayal.

Newt is almost dozing off when he fiinally sits in the couch by his side, startling the other man awake. "Hermann?!" Newt squeaks, looking quite lost. "It is me, Newton." Hermann replies softly.

"Good!" Newt scoots closer, pushing the tablet into Hermann's hands. "Mako has saved all the files in the desktop screen but she didn't have time to write the message. Could you do this? I mean, I'll dictate it but, you know, I can't write it myself..." Hermann squeezes his hand gently.  
  
"Do you know what you'll say?" Newt purses his lips in a way that says he is not completely sure of himself. "Think about it while I attach the files, ok?" Newt nods and Hermann opens his e-mail and attachs the files while hearing Newt's muttering to himself. After a while Newt finally makes his mind up and begins to dictate the message. Hermann is pleased when it turns out to be short, very straightforward and professional. He truly hopes Doctor Gomez could answer quickly, as he worries that elongating this state will make it somewhat permanent.

"What now?" Newt asks when the tablet emits a beep signalling the message has been sent. "I don't even know what time is it..." Hermann looks at the clock in the wall and is surprised to find it is time for Newt's medicine again. He retrieves them and Newt is very compliant and docile during the process of applying the eye drops. Hermann is satisfied to note that his pupils are still working fine and the redness had eased. "Your eyes look better now, perhaps they only need some time to heal?" Newt doesn't say anything.

Hermann begins to apply the ointment in slow, circular motions. _A few more days and Newt's face and neck will be completely recovered_ , he thinks allowing his fingers to trace the still pink area around Newt's left eye. He doesn't mean to, but he can't help but to try and make this last for as long as he can, applying the ointment in very small portions, reapplying unecessarily just to have an excuse to touch Newt in such an intimate way. Newt's eye flutter closed and his lips part ever so slightly and Hermann's hand stills on the side of his face, thumb hovering over his lips.

Newt's hands are trembling in his lap and Hermann might be going crazy but he is sure the shorter man is slowly leaning forward. He licks his dry lips and leans forward too, only the slightest bit, giving Newt enough space to either close the gap between them or pull away completely. Their breaths are warm against their open mouths and they aren't exactly touching but Hermann can already taste Newt's lips on his. They are almost brushing each other's lips when Newt sighs in defeat and swallows hardly. "I'm sorry, I can't do this." He says in a very low, very uncertain voice. Hermann takes a deep breath and lets his hand fall from Newt's face. "I understand it, Newton." He says quietly.  
  
"No, no you don't." Newt looks like he is in actual pain, hands twisting in his lap. "If I do this now, I'll regret it later." Hermann stays mute, he stands up quickly, almost losing his balance, but before he could get away Newt reaches blindly and grabs his sleeve forcefully. He is looking up at Hermann and his face is open and lost and genuine when he speaks again. "You don't understand it, Hermann. I'd never regret kissing you, but I'd definitely regret kissing you and not being able to see you while doing so."

Hermann shivers with the more than promisse in this words, he leans down and kisses Newt's forehead. Straightening up, he pulls his arm free and asks Newt to wait as he goes to the mess get them dinner.

Newt is left alone in the lab, with the ghost of Hermann's warmth by his side and the pressure of his lips still burning his forehead. After what feels like a lifetime he hears steps coming closer, he turns to face the noise and is only a bit disappointed when Tendo's voice greet him. "Hey man, you okay?"

"Yes, yes I am." He answers with little conviction. He doesn't see Tendo rising his eyebrow but he doesn't need to, he knows his friend didn't buy it. An awkward silence hangs between them until Tendo declares he brought dinner. "Hermann said he needed to finish some stuff before turning in for the night, he asked me to bring you food and help you get to your room."

Newt stands up uncomfortably and Tendo lays a hand on the small of his back to guide him to Hermann's table, where the plate of pasta is waiting for him. "So... temporarily lost sight?" Tendo asks as Newt fumbles around with the plastic fork. "Yeah..." He confirms, still mostly focused on wrapping the spaghetti around the fork without actually seeing it. Tendo wants to help but knows him enough to even offer.

"Hermann told me everything." He says after a moment.

Newt almost gags. "Everything?!" Tendo forwns and slaps Newt's back trying to help him get rid of the half chewed food in his windpipe. "Yes, about the accident yesterday and your blindness. And seriously dude, not cool! I was here yesterday, could have helped you!"

"Sorry about it." Newt says, voice hoarse from gagging. "I was too upset and, honestly, I still don't know what caused the explosion so it is quite shameful too.

"Tendo tsks but smiles nonetheless. "Was this all Hermann told you?" Newt asks and to his relief Tendo answer with a suspicious _yes_. "Is there anything else I should know?"

"No. Not at all." Newt quickly answers and shoves another forkful of pasta into his mouth. He eats in silence, Tendo telling him about what happened in the 'Dome in the last two days. Apparently Mako spend half the afternoon reprimanding a medical officer and nobody was quite sure why. Newt can't help but smile at this. When he is finished Tendo takes him to the scientists' quarters, he asks if Newt wants him to accompany him into his room but Newt refuses. "I know the way from here, don't worry!" They say their goodbyes and Tendo waits as Newt unlocks the main door and disappears inside the living space he and Hermann share.

The silence greets Newt when he closes the door. Using the wall to guide himself he makes it to his room which is also very quiet, he tries calling for Hermann but no one answers. His chest thightens and he can't help but feel dejected and utterly terrified that his earlier actions had driven Hermann away forever. He sits in his bed, knees up to his chest and tries to keep calm. The scene replays in his head. Hermann's fingers against his cheeks, the way his breath hitched when he realized what Newt was about to do...

A blip from his tablet cut through his thoughts. _I hope it is Doctor Gomez's reply to my message_ , he thinks biting his lip. It is no use trying to open it since he couldn't read it or even paste it into the reading software. He stays there, sitting alone in his room, flipping the tablet in his hand and trying not to have a nervous breakdown. He doesn't know how long it is before he hears the door opening. "Hermann?" He is up on his feet so fast his head spins, he wobbles back into the bed holding his head in both hands.

"Newton!" Hermann exclaims, crossing the room in long strides and taking Newt's face in his hands. "Are you okay?" Newt pulls him into a shaking embrace. "Please don't leave me..." He whispers.

Hermann's hands slide down his body and settle in his waist, where they squeeze him reassuringly. The mathematician hugs him until the shaking subsides and then he pulls away only enough to look at him. "I'd never do such a thing." He says softly, pushing Newt back into the bed and sitting by his side. "I apologize for running away earlier. I was really... I don't know. Confused?" He licks his lips to buy some time. "I shouldn't have left you there, I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too, really am." Newt admits, twisting his fingers nervously. "I shouldn't have done it if I wasn't ready to go all the way. But... I meant it, you know? I'd never regret kissing you..." Hermann brushes his bangs away from his face in a loving fashion and he leans into the touch.

"Would you like to try it in a more appropriated moment?" Hermann asks, hope undisguised in his voice. "Yes! Definitely yes!" Newt nods enthusiastically. They stay in silence for a little longer, Hermann fiding excuses to touch Newt: he straightens his shirts and dusts some crumbs from his pants, he combs his hairs and turns his face left and right looking at the damage caused by the accident. "Isn't it time for my eye drops?" Newt asks, voice soft and warm. "Indeed it is." Hermann says, relutantly leaving Newt's side and fetching the meds. It doesn't take too long but once again Hermann finds himself applying the ointment slowly, much slower than needed. "You know you don't need this excuse to touch me anymore, right?" Newt asks with a mischievious smile. Hermann blushes and stutters but says nothing in the end. He finishes applying the paste and goes up to clean his hand.

"How are you feeling?" He asks as he hands Newt the pills and a glass of water. Newt gulps the medicaments down and looks excitedly at him. "I feel fine. Here, get my tablet, I received a message. I think it may be Doctor Gomez!"

Hermann picks the tablet and is immensely glad to see that the message really is from the Spanish researcher. He can only barely contain Newt as he reads the message. According to her, Newt was lucky that the chemical shower had the right chemical reagents to cut the most noxious reactions off and turn them into bland ones. She even suggested a formula for eye drops that would clean Newt's eye lenses faster and cause less colateral damage than regular ones.

Hermann has to phisically keep Newt in bed since the biologist wanted to just sprint off to the lab to test her formula. "Newton, it is almost 10 pm already, the whole lab is shut down it will take too long to get it working. And also, I'm really tired I'm not sure I'd make it right, I'd rather do so tomorrow morning." Newt groans and kicks his legs in frustration and Hermann finds it even more difficult to pin him down, specially because he looks kinda cute throwing a fit like that. Decided to end the tantrum, he leans forward and kisses the corner of Newt's lips. It does work, the smaller man immediately sags and allows Hermann to push him to the middle of the bed. He lays still as Hermann takes his boots off and listend attentively as the other man changes into his sleeping clothes. Newt hastily pulls his jeans off and waits in silence as Hermann finally lays by his side.

"That was a dirty trick." He accuses Hermann, but his expression is soft. Hermann rubs their noses together and whispers _I know_ , before turning the lights off and going to sleep.

The next morning Hermann is almost pushed off the bed by a very energetic and obnoxious Newt. "Come on Hermann! We have things to do! Blindness to cure!" Hermann groans, annoyed and still half asleep. "Kisses to kiss..." Newt adds in a hushed tone right by his ear and that makes Hermann jump to his feet and start his morning routine. Newt laughs in the bed, delighted and more anxious than ever.

Once again Hermann makes them grilled cheese in their small kitchenette and they eat fast and silently. Hermann showers quickly and Newt refuses to lose time showering, so they leave to the lab with Newt's tablet in hands.

As soon as they get to the lab Newt is already in full motion, talking fast and hastily. He tells what Hermann needs to do, which equipments need to be turned on, where he could find the chemical reagents needes, where to find beakers, burners and becker glasses. Hermann's head is buzzing with so much information and he has to stop and yell at Newt a few times before he can finally procced to do what Newt told him to do. Newt is sitting at the very edge of the couch, feet tapping the floor with barely contained energy, the tablet spinning fast between his hands.

Hermann finally gets all they need. He is already tired, a few drops of sweat running down his back due to the effort. He takes the tablet from Newt and reads the formula Doctor Gomez sent them the previous night. It is not very difficult, with his relatively good knowledge of chemistry and Newt's help he manages to follow the formula to the letter. They are anxious to try it but the clear liquid sitting in a small becker glass needs to cool down before using.

"Do you want to do some work while we wait?" Newt asks, irradiating impatience. "No. I wouldn't be able to focus on it anyway..." Newt snorts and flops back into the couch, almost falling off it. Hermann follows him there, slouching by his side, mindlessly running his fingers up and down Newt's tattooed arm. He actually ends up sleeping again, the quiet noises of the lab equipments working lulling him off, Newt's warmth keeping him comfortable and satisfied. This time Newt wakes him up by gently shaking his arm. His eyes are still half closed when Newt calls him in a hushed voice, he smiles a bit and yawns telling Newt that he is awake already. "I think the eye drops are ready." Newt smiles at him and Hermann notices the color of his eyes are not quite as pale as it was two days prior.

"Let me see it." Hermann says standing up and walking the few steps between the couch and the workstation. The glass is cold to the touch and the liquid inside is clear with a very light pink tint just like Doctor Gomez said it would look like. "Yes, I believe it is ready." He says and Newt almost falls in his haste to get to him. Hermann places the galss back at the table and goes to help Newt sit in a chair, the biologist's feet bouncing excitedly as Hermann goes back to the workstation.

Carefully he loads the beaker with a dose of the liquid they brewed. "Doctor Gomez said it will probably sting a lot, and maybe make your eyes tingle, remember?" Newt nods furiously. "Go on man!"

"Maybe we should try with one eye first?" Hermann considers before going on with the treatment. Newt frowns pensively and agrees with him. "Which one looks worse?" He asks and Hermann informs it is the left one. "Than lets go with it." Newt says. "If it doesn't work, the right ey..." Hermann places his index over Newt's lips and doesn't let him finish the sentence.

"It will work." He says, gently turning Newt's face up and holding his left eye open. His hand is shaking when he drips the medicine into Newt's eye. A thin layer of pink liquid spreads over the still sore eye tissue. Newt scrunches his face up but holds his eyes open and Hermann watches in fascination as blue stains form in the pink background. They swirl around forming fractals so beautiful he wishes he had a camera on, and when Newt finally blinks the mix of pink and blue wash down his cheek as multi colored tears.

Newt doesn't open his eyes again for a long time and Hermann worries about it, he asks if everything is going on well and Newt just nods and hisses. "It fucking sting, man!" Hermann laughs almost hysterically and stands by Newt side, watching him closely and ready to help him if anything went out of control. After a few moments Newt's face relaxes and he slowly peels his eyes open. When he does so he quickly closes them again but a bright smile blooms in his face. "What is it Newton?"

"The light..." He giggles. "It is really fucking bright here, dude!"

It takes a moment for Hermann to realize what that means. When he does realize he starts to giggle too, their laughter growing until they are breathless and flushed. "It is working!" He says and they smile so much their cheeks get sore but Hermann keeps smiling and chanting _it is working, it is working_ until Newt urges him to apply the formula in his right eye.

He does so and waits as Newt frowns and blinks forcefully, more stained tears rolling down his face. When he finally opens his eyes he is smilling, his hand reach forward and cup Hermann's face gently. He goes straight for Hermann's cheek, no fumbling or searching around and he smile at this small victory. His sight is blurry, the colors dull and the lights too harsh, but it is good enough to see Hermann's beautiful smile. "You look good today, Hermann." He jokes but his voice is shaken from relief and emotion and just a little bit of fear. What if the effect passes? What if it happens again and he doesn't get lucky?

Hermann laughs breathlessly and presses his face against Newt's hand, his whole body shaking, his arms slowly rising to involve Newt's waist. They stay like that for a long while, slowly gravitating towards each other, occasionally stealing glances and giggles and smiles. It takes some time but they eventually get close enough to feel each other's breath warming the air between them. Hermann presses his face to the top of Newt's head, inhaling the chemical sent of the medicine still clinging to Newt's skin. Newt looks up at him, easily looking into his eyes.

"You know you can kiss me now, right?" He asks light heartedly, blinking moist off his eyelashes.

"Won't you regret it?" Hermann asks before he can control himself. Newt smirks at him and slides a hand up his back, holding his neck gentle but firmly. He tips his head up and presses his lips to Hermann's. It is dry and hesitant for a split second and then Hermann snaps into it and he licks his lips, tongue brushing Newt's in the process. Newt squeaks and presses further into Hermann's body, opening his mouth to invite Hermann to deepen the kiss. He does.

Their kiss is all about relief and about being just plain happy to have each other there with them. It is about care and companioinship and it is sweet and comforting. Hermann sucks Newt's bottom lip and grazes his teeth over the plump flesh. Newt moans and licks along Hermann's wide lips, peppering them with tiny kisses in the wake of his tongue. They are breathless and giddy when they finally pull apart.

"I'd never regret kissing you..."

Newt's eyes are still sore and red but the irises were bright and vivid green again and that painfully lost expression had vanished. Newt closes them when he nuzzles his face into Hermann's neck and the mathematician kisses his closed eyelids carefully before allowing Newt to drag him into another kiss.


End file.
